Bloody Love
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: [Ch. 2 Update] Siapa yang tahu kalau orang yang begitu tenang dan pendiam ternyata begitu kejam dan mengerikan? Apa yang kalian rasakan jika kalian bertemu orang semacam itu? Bingung, takut dan sebagainya, bukan? Dan inilah yang Yaya alami.../ DARK READERS KELAUT AJA SONO! / Author Newbie / Mind To RnR, Guys? \
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

**BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studios**

 **Bloody Love © IntonPutri Ice Diamond**

 **Rate : T Semi M**

 **Warning : Typo, Ga menarik, yang SD sebaiknya jangan baca, Alur Kecepetan, Ga Terima Flame tapi nerimanya Krisar, pujian, semangat, dan hal positif lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You Have been warned. Dont Like Dont Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 – Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Guys~! ^v^/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***o~O~o***

Hah... hari yang cerah.

Burung-burung berkicau merdu, udara yang sejuk, dan matahari bersinar menghangatkan bumi yang tadinya dingin.

Aku Yaya, gadis muslim yang duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA.

Hari ini adalah hari senin. Kemarin aku sudah mengerjakan semua tugas yang harus dikumpulkan pagi ini dan juga sudah menyiapkan semua buku yang perlu kubawa. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu ku risaukan! Yah, kecuali di sekolah nanti harus upacara bendera...

Aku bergegas mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahku. Aku juga mempercantik diriku dengan jilbab putih yang warnanya cocok dengan seragam dan memakai riasan tipis, hanya bedak dan lipstick berwarna merah muda yang lembut. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku memakai tas selempangku lalu bergegas keluar kamar dan turun dari lantai 2 rumahku. Aku segera menuju dapur dan memasak sarapan pagi untukku sendiri.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku hanya menyiapkan sarapanku sendiri? Jawabannya adalah karena orangtuaku sedang keluar negeri dengan alasan bisnis. Dan juga karena aku adalah anak tunggal.

Yum... enak juga masakanku pagi ini. Setelah aku selesai sarapan, aku segera pergi menuju sekolah dan tak lupa mengunci pintu rumahku.

SMA tempatku bersekolah menimba ilmu tidak terlalu jauh, kok. Palingan hanya berjarak 100 M saja. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja... agar sehat.

Kuala Lumpur High School, itulah nama SMA tempatku belajar. Dan gedungnya yang luas sudah terlihat. Aku dengan santai berjalan ke arah pintu gerbangnya yang tengah ramai dengan orang-orang yang tampaknya bukan murid yang sedang bergerumul disana. Dan ditambah dengan beberapa mobil polisi.

Eh, apa?!

Aku berfirasat ada sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi disana. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat ke kerumunan orang-orang dewasa itu. "Pe-permisi... aduh permisi... ugh" Ya ampun! Apa mereka tidak melihat murid SMA ini ingin lewat ya?!

Dengan susah payah, aku akhirnya sampai di depan kerumunan tersebut. Aku melihat satpam kami, Pak Toja, bersama beberapa oknum polisi tengah menghalau para warga yang ingin masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. "Pak Toja!" Aku memanggil Pak Toja berharap agar ia bisa mengeluarkanku dari kekacauan ini.

"Eh, nak Yaya rupanya!" Pak Toja terlihat mengisyaratkan kepada polisi yang sedang menghalauku agar membiarkanku masuk. "Pak, ini kok rame-rame ya?" tanyaku sambil menatap Pak Toja serius.

"Eng... gini nak, saya gak bisa jelasinnya sekarang. Soalnya disini lagi ricuh banget... nanti pak KepSek bakal jelasin ke seluruh murid, kok! Kamu masuk aja sekarang" Pak Toja segera meninggalkanku dan menghalau para warga kembali. Aku yang penasaran segera berlari kedalam sekolah dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku pun melewati lorong yang jarang dilewati murid agar bisa segera sampai di kelasku, kelas 11A. Aku berbelok ke kanan kearah kelasku.

Namun, saat aku berbelok, aku seperti melihat seorang murid di ujung lorong yang jalannya buntu. Karena penasaran, aku kembali dan memastikannya lagi. Ternyata dugaanku benar.

Ada seorang murid laki-laki yang bersandar di dinding ujung lorong sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Wajahnya yang menunduk tertutupi poni hitamnya yang agak panjang. Entah kenapa, aku malah terdiam menatap pemuda itu. Cahaya matahari begitu sedikit yang masuk sehingga lorong itu agak gelap. Dan tiba-tiba, ia mendongak menatap mataku.

Matanya yang berwarna biru terang memecah gelap. Aku melihat seakan-akan mata birunya itu bersinar. Ekspresi wajahnya tenang. Dan jika boleh jujur, ia cukup tampan...

"Sebentar lagi masuk, dan kau hanya diam ditempat?" Ah... dia bersuara rupanya. Suaranya begitu tenang. Sepertinya aku telah terhanyut oleh ketenangannya.

Eh, sebentar...

Katanya... sebentar lagi masuk? YA AMPUUUNNN!

Segera aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kelas dengan berlari, meninggalkan pemuda yang hanya diam mematung ditempat itu...

 ***o~O~o***

Aku telah sampai di kelas. Huff... untung saja belum bel masuk. Kelasku sekarang dipenuhi dengan suara berisik orang-orang yang mengobrol. Mungkin mereka membicarakan alasan kenapa orang-orang itu berkumpul didepan gerbang.

"Hai Ying!" Aku menyapa sahabat terbaikku, Ying. Ah... dia sedang bersama pacarnya, Fang.

"Hai Yaya!" Dia balas menyapaku sedangkan Fang hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melambai ke arahku. Aku berjalan ke arah bangkuku yang kebetulan ada di sebelah bangku Ying lalu mendudukinya. "Emm... Ying, aku ingin tanya sesuatu..."

"Pasti tentang orang-orang didepan itu kan?" Fang rupanya calon peramal profesional. Ia menebaknya dengan sangat sangat tepat. "Iya, Fang. Kau memangnya tau kenapa?"

Fang mengisyaratkan agar aku mendekat kearahnya. Setelah aku cukup dekat dengannya, ia berbisik, "Sebenarnya belum ada yang tau alasannya kenapa. Tapi, aku melihat polisi itu sedang mengelilingi sesuatu di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku juga melihat beberapa bercak darah di rumputnya loh" Aku tersentak setelah mendengar perkataan Fang. Itu artinya...

"M-maksudmu i-itu ka-kasus pembunuhan?" Aku bertanya dengan suara pelan agar satu kelas tidak menjadi ricuh. Fang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku agar teriakanku tak menggema di seluruh bagian kelas ini. Belum sempat aku menanyakan kasus itu lebih lanjut, terdengar suara seorang pria dewasa yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, "Perhatian kepada seluruh siswa! Kumpul di lapangan segera karena ada pengumuman penting! Sekali lagi, segera kumpul di lapangan karena ada pengumuman penting! Terima kasih"

"Eh? Pengumuman penting?"

"Sudahlah Ying, sebaiknya kita segera ke lapangan saja..." Aku, Ying, dan Fang bersama murid lain segera berkumpul di lapangan.

 ***o~O~o***

Di lapangan sekolah, sudah ramai murid-murid lain. Aku pun sudah mengambil posisi berbarisku. Kami hanya tinggal menunggu sang Kepala Sekolah datang dan memberitahu pengumuman pentingnya.

Ah... akhirnya pak KepSeknya datang, "Baiklah... bapak ingin mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting. Di sekolah yang kita cintai ini, sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Dan bapak tidak ingin menyembunyikan fakta sebenarnya dari kalian semua,"

Pak KepSek tampak menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Di sekolah ini telah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan. Dan korbannya adalah salah satu murid di SMA ini. Kalian semua tidak perlu panik, karena kasus ini tengah di tangani oleh pihak kepolisian dan pelakunya akan segera tertangkap. Jadi, karena kepentingan penyelidikan, sekolah akan di liburkan selama seminggu dan kalian boleh masuk kembali hari senin minggu depan. Kalian juga boleh pulang sekarang. Sekian pengumuman dari bapak, terima kasih" Setelah Kepala Sekolah turun dari podiumnya, lapangan langsung ricuh.

"Emm... Ying, aku pulang duluan ya!"

"Oh, iya! Hati-hati di jalan, sayang! Hihihi" Ying hanya cekikikan sambil menggandeng lengan sang kekasih.

Aku pun berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sedang sepi karena para murid masih berada di lapangan. Saat aku berjalan, aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Sontak saja ku balikkan tubuhku, "Siapa disana?!" Kosong. Tak ada siapapun.

Kupikir ini hanya perasaanku saja. Saat aku kembali menghadap depan, seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di depanku, "Uwaahhh!"

"Kau menjatuhkan ini" Ia menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna pink padaku. Oh... kukira benda itu sudah hilang...

"Terima kasih" Aku langsung mengambilnya dan bertatapan mata dengan pemuda itu. Matanya merah menyala dan begitu tajam juga dingin. Poninya sedikit panjang menutupi wajah tampan namun seriusnya.

Tanpa ba bi bu, ia berjalan melewatiku. Dan entah kenapa, sejak hari itu, sejak hari pertemuanku dengan kedua pemuda misterius itu, firasatku selalu buruk...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued or Delete?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Ya Allah... nambah lagi utangku v,v**

 **Yah... setelah baca fic yang bikin chara si 'pemuda mata biru' jadi galak, keinspirasi buat dia juga jadi yang serem serem gitu XD**

 **Maaf ya kalo fic Din sebelumnya selalu lambat updatenya...**

 **Kendala otak nih XD**

 **So...**

 **Adakah yang minat buat review fic gaje bin abal abal ini ? OwO)a**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Murderer

**Ohoh~ akhirnya lanjut jugaa XD**

 **Kita bales review dulu~**

 **-Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan**

 **Wahaha XD makasih pujiannya loh, kak~**

 **Gak jadi di delete kok OwO Makasih udah Review~**

 **-Nisa Arliyani**

 **Nah, jawabannya udah kejawab di chapter ini kayaknya OvO)a**

 **Makasih udah Review ya Kak~**

 **-EruCute03**

 **Jawaban dari tebakannya udah kejawab nih XD**

 **Saya usahain update kilat deh. Doain supaya dapet ide terus yaa XD**

 **Makasih udah Review~**

 **-ahsilAfrei**

 **Jiaahh XD Yaudah, biar impas, fic kita berdua ini memang abal-abal XD**

 **Hihi makasih pujian dan semangatnya ya~ Bikin saya jadi update cepat di banding fic yang lain XD**

 **Makasih udah Review~**

 **-Fanlady**

 **Waaahhh~ Makasih banget kak atas kritiknya ^ v ^**

 **Makasih semangat dan Reviewnya ya~**

 **-Cyn-ting**

 **Ini udah dilanjut kok OwO Makasih udah Review~**

 **-Rampaging Snow**

 **Ehehe :v Ya... memang sih XD tapi, tiba-tiba saya rubah karakternya di chapter ini -3-)a**

 **Makasih udah Review~**

 **-blackcorrals**

 **Ciaelah aku tu masih Smp XD Gak pantes dipanggil 'kak' O3O**

 **Ini udah dilanjut kok. Makasih udah Review~**

 **-Ochandy**

 **Jiaelah kak XD Hmm... ntahlah :v Mungkin Hali disini disebut Yandere XD**

 **Makasih udah Review, wahai murid kebenaraaaaaannn~! XD**

 **-Ililara**

 **Hihi makasih pujian sama semangatnya ya~**

 **Makasih juga udah Review~**

 **-tasha**

 **Aw~ Thanks XD**

 **Terima kasih sudah me- Review~**

 **-siti wulandari**

 **Ini sudah dilanjutin**

 **Makasih udah Review~**

 **-Hikaru Q.A**

 **Hehe XD maaf udah buat nunggu lama...**

 **Ini udah dilanjutin kok OvO**

 **Makasih udah Review~**

 **-Lomi Ashi-chan**

 **Ahaaayyy~! XD saya mah dulunya ngira Air itu tenang dan kuat loh XD**

 **Wah makasih ya kritiknyaa~ aku terharu ada author-author yang mau baik hati ngoreksi kesalahanku ini XD**

 **Makasih juga atas semangat dan Reviewnya~**

 **Nah.. kayaknya udah kejawab semua nih.. sekali lagi Makasih Buat Kalian Yang Mau Ngeluangin Waktu Buat Ngereview Ini Fic Gaje XD**

 ***o~O~o***

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studios**

 **Bloody Love © IntonPutri Ice Diamond**

 **Rate : T Semi M**

 **Warning : Typo, Ga menarik, yang SD sebaiknya jangan baca, Alur Kecepetan, Ga Terima Flame tapi nerimanya Krisar, pujian, semangat, dan hal positif lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You Have been warned. Dont Like Dont Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 – The Murderer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Guys~! ^v^/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***o~O~o***

Langkah kaki seseorang menggema di lorong SMA yang sudah kosong. Matahari tiba-tiba bersembunyi di balik awan yang menggulung-gulung di langit yang mendung. Dan petir mengisi keheningan siang hari itu.

Langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti di halaman belakang sekolah. Iris birunya yang menenangkan menatap tajam pada sosok yang ada di depannya. Halaman belakang yang menjadi saksi bisu pembunuhan seorang pemuda yang merupakan murid Kuala Lumpur High School kini sudah di lingkari garis polisi dan oknum polisi sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Yang ada di sana hanya 2 orang yang merupakan murid di sekolah tersebut.

"Ternyata memang kau..." Sang pemuda beriris biru tersebut hanya menatap pemuda yang tengah memandangi TKP pembunuhan dengan begitu dingin dan tajam. "Kukira hasrat membunuhmu itu sudah lama hilang... apa yang membuatnya kembali muncul, kak?" Tambah pemuda itu lagi.

Pemuda yang diajak bicara menjawab perkataan sang iris _aqua_ tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang adik, "Apa pedulimu, adikku? Setidaknya bukan kau yang aku bunuh, kan?" Pemuda yang dipanggil adik hanya menajamkan tatapan matanya. "Aku perlu tahu alasannya, kak... agar setidaknya aku bisa memberi orang incaranmu peringatan atau bahkan menghentikan hasrat membunuhmu yang tampaknya sedang membludak itu..."

Sang kakak hanya tertawa meremehkan namun terkesan menakutkan, "Ahahaha! Menghentikan hasrat membunuhku? Apa kau bercanda ha? Ahahahaha!" Sang adik yang ditertawakan berusaha mempertahankan wajah tenangnya, walaupun di dalam hatinya ia berusaha melawan rasa takutnya mati-matian. "Setidaknya kau bisa memberitahuku agar rasa penasaranku hilang"

Pemuda tersebut akhirnya berhenti tertawa, "Baiklah, baiklah. Karena kau adikku, aku akan memberitahumu alasanku yang sebenarnya... jadi, siapkan telingamu baik-baik karena aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, Air" Yang dipanggil Air hanya berusaha menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Sang kakak berbalik, menatap sang adik dengan iris _ruby_ nya yang tajam sekaligus memecah kegelapan hari itu, " **Aku membunuhnya karena dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Yaya, gadis yang sudah lama ku inginkan...** " Sang iris _ruby_ nampak menunjukkan raut seriusnya. Sedangkan Air hanya mematung di tempat. "A-apa?"

Sang kakak tersenyum lemah, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke tangan orang lain, Air... dia terlalu baik jika orang seperti baj***an itu mendapatkannya... aku hanya tidak ingin Yaya terluka..."

"Kak Hali..."

"Pria bre***ek itu suka memainkan hati wanita, Air! Aku... aku tak mau hati Yaya juga dipermainkan oleh an**ng itu... aku juga tak akan pernah rela!"

Air hanya diam melihat Halilintar yang tengah meledak-ledak emosinya. Tak lama, Halilintar tertawa, "Tapi, aku berhasil memusnahkannya dari dunia ini, Air! Ahahahaha! Aku... aku sangat puas saat melihatnya menjerit kesakitan! Aku juga sangat senang saat ia berhenti bernafas untuk selamanya! Ahahaha!"

Air langsung memandang sang kakak dengan tatapan sendu, "Berhentilah, kak... berhentilah sebelum semuanya terlambat..." Halilintar menatap dingin adiknya, "Berhenti? Apa hakmu menyuruhku berhenti ha?!"

"Aku hanya takut kau tidak seberuntung waktu itu, kak!" Air membentak Halilintar yang hanya terdiam.

"Kau selamat waktu itu karena aku memberi jaminan kepada keluarga korban-korbanmu dan meminta mereka bungkam dengan seluruh hartaku dan harta warisan yang kakek berikan kepadaku! Tapi sekarang, aku sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa selain tabungan hasil kerja kerasku yang kugunakan untuk menghidupiku dan menghidupi dirimu! Jadi aku tidak akan bisa menolongmu lagi, Halilintar!"

"DIAM!" Air akhirnya menutup mulutnya.

"SEKALI LAGI KAU BICARA, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU AIR!" Halilintar memberi tatapan yang mengerikan.

"...Terserah kau saja kak... kau juga tidak punya hak untuk membunuhku" Air tersenyum sendu dan berbalik. Ia berjalan meninggalkan sang kakak yang hanya menggeram kesal.

Baru beberapa langkah, Air berhenti dan menatap mata kakaknya, "Oh iya, aku pikir kau harus segera menghapus semua jejakmu dan," Air sedikit menunjukkan seringaiannya yang terlihat seram, "Sepertinya kau harus membunuh banyak orang setelah ini... kau tahu kan, Yaya itu terkenal dan baik pada semua orang?"

Halilintar terdiam. Air akhirnya meneruskan langkahnya dan hilang di ujung lorong.

 ***o~O~o***

 **[** Sebuah pembunuhan telah terjadi di Kuala Lumpur High School. Sang korban yang merupakan murid di sekolah yang menjadi TKP pembunuhan tersebut ditemukan oleh satpam sekolah tersebut pada pagi hari ini. Korban tersebut diduga disiksa terlebih dahulu oleh sang pelaku sebelum akhirnya jantungnya ditusuk yang menyebabkannya langsung meregang nyawa. Sampai saat ini, senjata yang dipakai pelaku untuk melancarkan aksinya belum ditemukan. Para murid pun diliburkan selama penyelidikan guna mencegah si pelaku untuk menyamar di antara para murid dan menghapus semua bukti. Polisi juga menghimbau agar warga yang tinggal atau beraktifitas di dekat Kuala Lumpur High School agar waspada dan tidak keluar di malam hari jika tidak ada keperluan yang mendesak. Saat ini, korban tengah diotopsi lebih lanjut dan- PIP! **]**

"Ha..." Seorang pemuda beriris _gold_ yang tampak berusia 17 tahunan tengah duduk di sofanya yang menghadap ke televisi yang baru saja ia matikan. "Ada aja mereka itu... siapa ya pembunuhnya?" Pemuda tersebut mengambil _smartphone_ nya yang tergeletak di atas meja yang ada di depannya.

"Halo, Taufan? Kau sudah dengar berita di tv barusan?"

[...]

"Iya, aku tau siapa korbannya..."

[...?!]

"Bukan aku Taufan! Sungguh! Aku sedang sibuk karena tugas OSIS, makanya tidak sempat..."

[...?]

"Entahlah... Yang pasti ada di antara para murid di sekolah. Dan aku penasaran siapa... sekalian bisa kujadikan partner juga nanti. Ahahahaha!" Pemuda tersebut tertawa mengerikan di rumahnya yang hanya ada dirinya seorang didalamnya.

[...?]

"Eh, bagus juga idemu! Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan nanti?"

[...]

"Iya ya... Ok! Kita mulai pas masuk sekolah aja deh... Udah ya, Taufan"

Sang iris _gold_ memutuskan telepon tersebut. Setelahnya, wajah tampannya tersebut menampakkan seringaian yang seram.

 ***o~O~o***

3 hari telah berlalu setelah kejadian pembunuhan salah seorang murid di Kuala Lumpur High School. Namun, rasa takut penduduk sekitar dan para murid yang tengah diliburkan masih terasa bahkan makin meningkat. Mereka semua takut akan menjadi sasaran selanjutnya sang pembunuh yang identitasnya masih misteri. Terkecuali sang pembunuh itu sendiri.

Taman kota yang biasanya ramai saat sore hari itu terlihat sepi. Tentu saja karena para warga masih takut dan memilih diam di rumah mereka setelah jam 4 sore. Bahkan, suasana taman yang tadinya ceria kini lebih terlihat seperti kuburan Tionghoa. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sekedar duduk-duduk di taman dan beberapa polisi yang menjaga lingkungan sekitar Kuala Lumpur High School kalau-kalau ada penduduk yang diserang sang pembunuh yang masih berkeliaran.

Salah satu dari orang-orang disana adalah Yaya. Ia nampak duduk sendirian di bangku taman sambil menikmati suasana sore di taman yang terbilang rapi dan juga diisi dengan beberapa bunga yang harum dan cantik.

"Ha... sepi sekali. Biasanya aku sering tidak dapat tempat duduk"

"Itu karena kasus pembunuhan baru-baru ini" Seorang pemuda beriris _aqua_ tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Yaya dan menyahut perkataan sang gadis. "Eh?"

"Bolehkan aku duduk disini?" Yaya hanya menatap sang pemuda dengan heran, "Y-ya, tentu saja. Kau... orang yang menyuruhku masuk ke kelasku karena bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi, kan?"

"Ingatanmu bagus juga. Pantas saja kau selalu jadi juara umum dan terpilih menjadi Sekretaris OSIS..." Puji sang pemuda yang membuat pipi Yaya bersemu merah sedikit. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan aku waktu itu. Oh iya, kita belum kenalan. Aku Yaya, dan kau?" Yaya menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada sang pemuda.

"Air..." Pemuda bernama Air tersebut menyambut tangan kanan Yaya dan tersenyum tipis. Yaya segera melepaskan tangan kanannya, "Namamu seperti warna matamu yang seperti air..."

"Yaya..."

"Ya?"

"Sebaiknya kau mulai menjaga jarakmu dengan semua laki-laki yang ada di sekitarmu"

"Eh?" Yaya terkejut dengan perkataan orang yang baru dikenalnya belum sampai 5 menit itu. "Memangnya kena-,"

"Jangan tanyakan alasannya... lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi, jika kau tidak ingin merasa bersalah nantinya..." Rasa terkejut Yaya bertambah ketika mata Air menatapnya dengan tajam dan seakan-akan memancarkan sinar berwarna biru terang dari irisnya. Wajahnya yang tadi terkesan ramah kini berubah menjadi sedingin es.

"Ini sedikit peringatan dariku. Lakukan sebelum nyawa melayang lebih banyak lagi... hanya kau, hanya dirimu seoranglah yang bisa menghentikan tragedi mengerikan ini..." Air segera bangkit dari bangku taman dan meninggalkan Yaya yang tengah mematung. Sekilas, di antara wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin tersebut, Yaya melihat sirat kekhawatiran di wajah Air.

"Apa maksud sebenarnya? Aku tidak paham..." Yaya yang merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing segera bangkit dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari, tak menyadari akan mata merah menyala yang berkilat penuh amarah memperhatikan mereka semenjak mereka mulai bicara secara diam-diam.

 ***o~O~o***

BRUK!

"Ugh..."

Di sebuah gang yang sempit dan mulai gelap karena matahari telah terbenam sepenuhnya, dua orang dengan iris mata yang berbeda tengah menatap benci satu sama lain.

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan di taman tadi hah?!" Salah satu pemuda yang beriris _ruby_ yang terlihat menyala dalam gelap memojokkan pemuda lainnya di tembok. "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun"

"BOHONG!"

"Aku melihatmu sedang mengobrol dengan Yaya... apa yang kalian bicarakan?!"

"Tch, kau mengada-ngada, kak..." Pemuda beriris _aqua_ yang tengah di pojokkan tersebut menatap remeh lawan bicaranya dengan matanya yang seperti memecah kegelapan dengan sinar matanya yang berwarna biru terang.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan kekerasan terhadapmu, Air..."

"... Sudah kuduga firasatku tadi benar. Kau ternyata senang sekali memata-matai adikmu ini ya, kak Hali"

Yang dipanggil Hali hanya menajamkan tatapannya, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Cepat katakan!"

"Hanya memberinya peringatan sedikit..." Jawab Air dengan enteng. "Apa?"

"Aku cuma memberitahunya agar jangan dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki. Itu saja..."

"Kau yakin?" Halilintar menatap Air dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Tentu saja. Aku yakin seratus persen"

"Baiklah. Aku ampuni kau kali ini..." Halilintar berjalan meninggalkan sang adik. Air hanya diam sambil menatap punggung kakaknya yang semakin mejauh dengan tatapan sendu. "Kakak... kemana dirimu yang perhatian dan menatapku dengan lembut? Aku... merindukan... dirimu hiks.. yang dulu kak... hiks"

 ***o~O~o***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 ***o~O~o***

 **Huwaaaa tiba-tiba putar haluan XD Tiba-tiba kepikiran karakter Air yang kayak hero bagi Yaya nantinya...**

 **Yaa paling gak kayak Jin Seon di komik Bastard gitu deh XD**

 **Dan kemunculan satu tokoh tadi jadi inti cerita pas akhir-akhirnya XD**

 **Berbelit-belit? Oh, ini memang sengaja biar makin lama ceritanya terkesan jadi lebih menarik :v**

 **Dan maaf kalo terkesan menipu m(_ _)m**

 **Sebagai penutup...**

 **Minat Review Fic Yang Gak Jelas Genrenya Ini? OvO)a**


End file.
